Hero Profile : Stifle
by Corrinth
Summary: Brief piece about my OC Stifle, star of various fics including Almost Human and Once Bitten. Inspired by a piece by Lamby.


**Disclaimer:** Stifle is property of Corrinth.

**A/N:** Put this together from something Lamby created a while back and thought I'd follow in the same vein with both my characters.

**Opening Hero Profile……… **

Name: Stifle

AKA: Danielle Lencher (Tucker), Dell

Strengths: Danielle's X-Men pseudonym speaks for itself. Stifle's ability to suppress the mutations of others makes her a potent weapon in Magneto's brotherhood. She can also turn this power on ordinary humans, stifling their energy making them too tired to continue their previous activities.

Trained by Magneto and Mystique during her teenage years, Stifle has honed her strength and stamina to peak levels. Rarely out of the pool or the gym, Danielle was also taught survival techniques. Able to take care of herself, Stifle has little need for friends or family.

Gadgets: Though technically not a gadget, Stifle's constant companion in her early life is Galaxy, her large black stallion whose flank is prettily spotted with white, star-like marks. His steady, balanced nature is a rock to the occasionally temperamental Stifle, and he is a useful source of transport when the brotherhood's vehicles are otherwise engaged.

Without the ability to blast, cut, explode or otherwise destroy both things and enemies, Stifle is fond of her weaponry. Though not keen on guns and the like, knives and shurikens are her chosen arsenal when she goes after the X-Men for revenge for Magneto's capture and subsequent jailing.

Weaknesses: Waking up at fifteen years old, alone and afraid in a curious, grey hospital room, Stifle's amnesia makes her susceptible to Magneto's cunning plan. With practised ease and years of training, the 'Master of Magnetism' and his side-kick Mystique turn Danielle into a member of the brotherhood. Until Xavier reveals to Stifle that Magneto is not her father, the somewhat innocent Danielle firmly believes that Eric Lencher is her father and friend.

Stifle's mutation is cursed by an intuitive side, allowing her access to her victim's most emotional moments. She is horrified to learn of Rogue's mutation, seeing the Southern belle's boyfriend lying fitting on the bed after Marie kissed him for the first and only time, and of Blaze's fiery destruction of the family home and concurrently murdering her parents and her mother's associate.

It is for these reason that Stifle is often remote and cold towards her fellow humans and mutants. Once bitten by Magneto and Mystique's deceptions, twice shy. Stifle refuses to let anyone fool her again. It is also enough for her to bear what she must of other's lives, without gaining more emotional stress from close friendships.

As a young teenager, Dell's weakness includes all the stereo-typical teenage whims – boys, loud music, fast cars and, above all, shopping. When stressed by Mystique's inability to identify her mutant power, Danielle heads for some serious spending in New York. However, as time passes and Magneto's training intensifies, these desires wither and die along with her freedom.

History: As described before, Stifle is duped by Magneto and Mystique into becoming a member of the brotherhood after waking in Magneto's lair with amnesia. Her mutant power is very strong, though no-one is entirely sure what it will develop into. How they discover it's true nature remains a mystery, but years of hard training prove worthwhile and Stifle learns to master her mutation to dull other's gifts, whilst believing that Magneto is her father and Mystique her friend.

It is a mistake on Mystique's part that makes the chameleon suggest that Stifle not be involved in the attack on humans from Liberty Island. Perhaps it is a form of punishment for Danielle, who often seems to fall foul of Magneto's temper. However, after Magneto's capture, Danielle is overconfident enough to try her powers on the X-Men themselves, almost killing Xavier in the process.

When the Professor finally manages to persuade Danielle that Magneto is not her father, Stifle joins the X-Men for a few lessons with the kindly Xavier before heading home to England. The X-men find her to be straight-talking and down to earth, though she tends to keep herself to herself. Once home in the UK, Stifle becomes a field-agent for the X-Men, doing her best to improve mutant-human relations and to stop cocky young mutants from getting themselves killed!

"Quietly, she stepped out of her vantage point, from amidst the small bunch of trees, her long black coat billowing out behind her, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Quiet words addressed only the mutant boy. "No, Andrew, this is not the way." But the boy was too far gone, already releasing the will of his power……… but nothing happened. Frowning, he examined his hands, a strange, puzzled look across his face, he couldn't understand why it hadn't worked………" From 'Almost Human' by Corrinth

""That's your plan? To ape Senator Smart-Ass Kelly for months? In the hope that his influence will be enough to cease this mutant registration nonsense? While Magneto rots in some plastic prison?" Danielle finally flicked the 'Stand-by' button on the remote, before turning to give Mystique a cold and calculating look. She strode over to the blue mutant, stood inches away from her. "And whose bright idea was it to send me off to keep an eye on the wolf-bitch, Mystique? Can you imagine if I'd been there? How could Storm and Jean have lifted Wolverine to the top of the tower, how could Cyclops have hit Magneto, without the aid of their powers? It never would have happened. Mutants would be free by now……… if it wasn't for you."" From 'Almost Human' by Corrinth.

""Don't look at me like that." Stifle broke the silence uneasily. "I will not be a pawn for you to play games with again."" From 'Once Bitten', by Wolf's Demon.

And so to summarise: - 

Name: Stifle, Danielle Tucker

Strengths: Ability to stifle others mutations, strength and stamina

Gadgets: Horse (Galaxy), knives and shurikens

Weaknesses: Intuitive side to mutation, amnesia, duped by Magneto & Mystique

History: Became a member of brotherhood after waking up with amnesia, goes out for revenge for Magneto's capture, works for Xavier in England

Closing Hero Profile……… 

Goodbye………


End file.
